


I dream in static lines

by DoomNightAt12



Series: T&B Notfic collection [3]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen, Major Character Injury, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomNightAt12/pseuds/DoomNightAt12
Summary: Tiger is captured and used as a artistic reference for a streamer who is much to into gore.
Series: T&B Notfic collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688401





	I dream in static lines

“Oh no, the heroes are fast approaching.”

Kotetsu cracked open an eye, seeing the young girl in white crouched in front of the small CCTV monitor, commentating into the nutcracker. His own focus moved to the screen, and while grainy, he could make out Dragon Kid and Rock Bison searching around the warehouses. He wheezed, wanting to call out to them.

“Oh, and they’ve walked right past! Mere metres have kept the heroes from their missing companion. Do we have any comment from the captive?”

She shifted to point the tool towards Wild Tiger, looking with contained glee in her glowing blue eyes.

“S-scr…-ew yo-“

He dissolved into coughs, as much as he was able in his restraints. It caused him to pull against the spikes driven though his shoulders and hands, as well as the belts over his chest and waist. He hadn’t been locked up for more than two days, but the grey haired NEXT had hardly let up on her ‘enjoyment’ with him. She’d already sat down the nutcracker in favour of a sketchbook, drawing by her own glow.

“Oh yes, keep that expression. I really love your emotional range Mr. Tiger, you’re the best model I’ve had in a long time.”

He mustered his best glare. On the first day he’d tried to reason with her, but she really wasn’t interested in listening, simply going on about making new content for her followers. He’d tried to escape, obviously even one minute should have been enough time to deal with a teen half his size, but he’d been caught while in cooldown and woken up to the petit girl laying into his legs with a sledgehammer. Not the kind of injuries his 100 Power was going to heal anytime soon.

And it hadn’t gotten any better from then on, strapped to a chair, then pinned to it.

“Mmh, alright. Let’s change it up.”

She moved off to the side to her work table, rummaging through the clinking tools. He’d been acquainted with a few already, mostly small blades that had run trails over his skin, and that damn nutcracker that she’d used on every other finger. His own NEXT power had dealt with the surface damage, but _if_ they went deeper-

“Surprise!”

 ** _When_** they got deeper. For instance, at this moment as he watched a large kitchen knife bury its way into his abdomen, until just the handle jutted out just to his right. He gasped in pain, but the sudden inhale only brought on more coughs, and those coughs brought on a new sensation. He hadn’t had a drink since he arrived, but the liquid now in his mouth was no substitute, bitter and thick, oozing between his teeth.

“Excellent. Wonderful. Hold that, please.” She dashed a few more lines in her book, then looked for the next tool. Another knife about the same size went in parallel to the first, but rather than letting go, she grabbed both and drew them downwards. They hitched and curved as their internal path was disrupted by bone and organs, but eventually met in the centre below his navel. The V mark oozed blood, and Kotetsu was putting everything into not screaming or chocking on the liquid in his mouth.

The two blades left his insides, then returned to their original entry, the points aimed at each other as the were drawn down again. The V shape bulged as Tiger’s breaths warped his whole abdomen, the blood leaked down but didn’t flow too freely. No matter how much the girl sliced and carved and stabbed, as long as she glowed her powers kept him alive and well, for the most part.

He wouldn’t die, but he could certainly suffer.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a notfic buut it wasn't as completed as I wanted.  
> It was to continue with: Barnaby gets close, and Dreamer legit goes with the ‘I'm in the middle of nowhere because I'm a NEXT’ and they part ways to break Tigers heart to watch, and then later its Bunny who finds the illegal gore stream and recognises Dreamer and re-investigates, but by now Tiger has been subject to death dealing injuries several times over as is NOT in a good place, and only Dreamer's power is keeping him alive
> 
> Art! It involves blood/injury/gore/torture so click at your own risk!  
> https://sta.sh/01s99vpqzht1


End file.
